Painting the Town Black/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level Painting the Town Black. Entering Metropolis * Police Officer: It's not Halloween yet, is it? * Police Officer: You'll have to stay back, sir. It isn't safe here. * Sauron: You are right. * Police Officer: Wow. "A" for effort. * Batman: This is Metropolis... * Wyldstyle: It's Superman! He'll help us- * Wyldstyle: Ohhhhhh.... * Batman: That's right, leave it to Batman, again. * Gandalf: Barad-dûr! * Wyldstyle: What is that thing, Gandalf? * Gandalf: The Dark Tower, where Sauron dwells. If he is here, all is lost! We cannot hope to defeat him without Frodo, without the One Ring... * Batman: I see him. And the Keystone. Let's go! Encounter with Two-Face * Wyldstyle: It looks like they've turned this place into a prison... * Gandalf: Sauron will enslave all of mankind... * Batman: Not on my watch! * Sauron: I... SEE... YOU... * Two Face: Well, well, if it isn't our old friend, Batman. * Batman: Two-face! * Gandalf: What have you done to that poor beast? * Two Face: Given it a face-lift! Would you be interested in one? * Gandalf: I doubt it. * Two Face: Then let me help you choose. Heads or tails? * Batman: Harvey! No! * Wyldstyle: Ooh! Tails! * Wyldstyle: It's okay. I get this right almost half the time. * Two Face: Sorry, it's heads. * Wyldstyle: What does heads mean? * Two Face: That you lose yours! Encounter with Sauron * Sauron: He said you would come. To save the weak. * Batman: He said... * Batman: Who said?! * Gandalf: Silence, fiend! * Gandalf: You've fallen far, "Lord" Sauron. Serving another, now, are you? * Sauron: I serve no-one, Gandalf Stormcrow! All serve me! * Wyldstyle: Idea for new name when I get tired of Wyldstyle: Stormcrow. Sauron Defeated * Sauron: How... Is this possible? * Gandalf: This is not your domain. You have no power here, Sauron the Deceiver. * Wyldstyle: Some "lord". He didn't even have giant pants! * Wyldstyle: No! * Wyldstyle: Can someone give me a hand? * Wyldstyle: Oh yeah, not him, though! * Wyldstyle: Thanks! * Batman: Move! * Wyldstyle: This way! Foundation Prime * Lord Vortech: My, Lord Sauron, you look a bit bent out of shape. * Lord Vortech: It would seem the mice have escaped from my maze. And for some reason, I cannot locate them. * Lord Vortech: So, Mr Joker, what do we do if we can't find them? * The Joker: Uh... We make them find us? * Lord Vortech: Precisely. * Lord Vortech: Try not to destroy anything in my absence. Planet Vorton * Gandalf: Well done, Wyldstyle. It would have been along way down had you not opened that rift... * Batman: Yeah, I get the feeling that Keystone's going to come in handy. * Wyldstyle: Let's find out how to use it properly, then... * Gateway Keeper: This is the Locate Keystone. Now you can help find my car keys. I'm just kidding - maybe later. Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:Year 1 Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions